K'hallA
| posting = IKS R'AguhM, | position = Captain (IKS R'AguhM), First Officer ( ) | rank = (2345 - 2406) (2406 - '') | image2 = K'hallA_klingon_ridges.jpg | image3 = K'hallA_001.jpg }} '''K'hallA', daughter of and grand-daughter of Chancellor , was a Klingon warrioress who was essential in bringing the Klingon Empire into the Federation. She also served aboard the under the command of Edward J. Shield. She is also one of the founding members of the Klingon Alliance, representing the Klingon race. Childhood She was born youngest of six, the other five being her brothers: K'Grall, K'holl, Gor'kang, Gor'goR and K'Ragdha. She was never exposed to the Augment virus, and therefore she never lost her Klingon cranial ridges (her brother K'holl was exposed to it while delivering a prisoner of the Empire to Rura Penthe). As a Klingon, she was expected, along with her brothers, to be a warrior. Youth and the Nox Clan Her mother was killed by a Romulan pirate named Nox. She swore a blood-oath to track him down and kill him herself. With her in this oath were her brothers, as well as her uncle T'Krang, an aged Dahar Master. Shortly thereafter, she took command of the IKS R'AguhM and began hunting the Kalryhha. ::According to her date of birth, 2320, K'hallA could not have been alive when Azetbur was assassinated (2311). It might be concluded that K'hallA's father '''K'Gram' was Azetbur's mate, but that he took another mate nine years after her death. Her step-brothers, the Sons of Azetbur, accepted her as one of their own just the same, and she is therefore considered one of them.'' When her uncle's vessel, the , was critically damaged by the during a run-in near the Gorn homeworld, she decided to begin hunting the Federation vessel. When she learned that her mortal enemy, L'nihilus Nox was onboard the sister ship of the vessel she was hunting, she continued her search with renewed fervor. The Enterprise-C Ironically enough, it would be the prey that would find the predator. After gaining some amount of control of the katra within him, Nox took the after the R'AguhM. Unfortunately, the found the R'AguhM after the latter had done serious damage to the former. But K'hallA was not any happier upon seeing them than she would have been about seeing Nox. K'hallA refused to cease her attacks until Edward Shield struck a deal with her: the two captains would duel each other to the death, and the winner could call their own terms. :For a full account, see ''STC: Afterwards, she became First Officer on the . The Dishonor )]] When the and the went into the 23rd century along with a Warship from an alternate reality, K'hallA was exposed to a deadened form of the Augment virus from B'Elanna Ma'Chok. Ma'Chok was a carrier, but had not been affected by the virus in any way: but when it was passed to K'hallA, the worst happened. K'hallA soon became, in her own words, "''completely unrecognizable from a '''petaQ' human." Fortunately, she did not have to suffer the shame of the virus for long, for a cure was soon rediscovered and she retained her Klingon exterior. Further Career She was with them during the Khitomer Massacre, and also joined them when they went into the 25th century. When Edward Shield, suffering under the affliction of the Rage virus, could no longer perform his duties efficiently, Young temporarily relieved him of duty and K'hallA took command of the . She retained command of the for some time. After Edward Shield was released from captivity on Earth, she relinquished command back into his hands. New Insurrection In the 25th century, K'hallA became especially active in regards to the freedom of her people from the Federation. Despite the hardships she encountered, she eventually caused the Klingon race to leave the Federation and reform the Klingon Empire. This she would later join, leaving the New Insurrection behind, presumably for good... :''She is greatly revered in the Third Klingon Empire as a savior second only to '''Kahless'.'' Personality Warrior Status K'hallA is proud to be a Klingon, and a warrior at that. She was trained by Koloth in handling the bat'leth, and learned from her brothers how to fight with her hands, as well as pilot a Bird-of-Prey single-handed. Soft Side? Though Klingons naturally hate all things soft, peaceful and serene, K'hallA has a softer side which none (perhaps maybe Shield) have seen. This she constantly tries to subdue, since it is natural for Klingons to be tough, hardened warriors, and she believes that her enemies (namely, Humans and Romulans) will see her as weak if they see this side of her. Relations with Enterprise-C Crew Captain Shield She has a strong admiration for Shield, mostly because of the fact that he fought her to a draw in their battle. She sees his aggressive side as especially more attractive than his passive side, and will sometimes do things just to make him angry, to see if he's strong enough to be in command over her. (It is worthy to note that K'hallA joined the crew '''after' the mutiny against the captain had been officially ended, so she had no part to play in it whatsoever''). Marriage After a journey into the mirror universe, the bond between Shield and K'hallA grew exponentially. After a time, they began a relationship that culminated in marriage. When this was discovered, they were both captured by the Federation for "crimes against the dignity and perfect form of humanity". They were rescued by K'Ragdha, who had become a fast friend of Shield. Parenthood A product of their marriage was L'taL Shield, their daughter. She never came with them into the 24th century, and so grew up an orphan. When they found her again in 2405, she had become a warrior of the Klingon Empire. L'taL never forgave either of them for leaving her to live a life of loneliness, but she did honor their family bond by siding with Shield when she was forced to choose between the Federation or the "New Insurrectionists", even at the cost of her own life. Loghri K'hallA views the sole Reuian, Loghri, as an equal, since they are the only ones of their own kind onboard the ship. Though she is quite formidable in battle, Loghri's sheer size and strength more than dwarf her own. Rookwood K'hallA has no more negative feelings towards Rookwood than any 24th century Klingon had for humans. However, Rookwood hates K'hallA due to the fact that she is both a Klingon (who are enemies of and the conquerors of the Terran Empire) and that she had met her counterpart in the mirror universe. Yare'ma Liin K'hallA despises the Betazoid from the mirror universe because of her dishonorable actions in betraying the crew. She once challenged her to a fight to the death, but this battle was interrupted. Relations with Admonitor Crew Captain Young K'hallA respects Captain Young, since she is a female with some authority and power, such things being something a Klingon is drawn towards. However, the feelings are not mutual, since Young hates Klingons. Nox Other than just the mutual, racial hatred between Klingons and Romulans, she has a personal vendetta against Nox because of the fact that he murdered her mother. The hatred is mutual, since his father had been murdered by her mother. Trivia *Since K'hallA does not wear a Starfleet uniform, she wears her rank insignia on its white shoulder pauldron hanging from her belt. *K'hallA boasts that she has met Dahar Master Kang, a Klingon of great renown and honor, both in the Empire and the Federation. *K'hallA served as Chancellor of the Klingon High Council during the . This title, however, was not valid as it was neither appointed by the Emperor nor the Council. She used it to persuade , son of to tell her the truth about the compromise of Khitomer's defenses. *Because of this, she knows that it was the that had not only betrayed Khitomer to the Romulans, but who had conspired with the Nox Clan in the first place, which had cost her the life of . *It was due to her influence that many Klingon women gained social rights in the Empire later in the 24th century. Category:Klingons Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:Lieutenant commanders Category:New Insurrection members Category:Religious figures Category:Commanders